onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Whitebeard Pirates Gallery
Commanders Those pictures were lined up with the other commanders; just like all the Vice-Admirals, it's safe to say that those are all Commanders. The Pope 12:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :While it's likely they're commanders, it's also likely that they're just really notable crew members like the Barret cyborg spade pirate. He was seen during Ace's flashbacks in here and here. He was also seen firing at Hancock.Mugiwara Franky 13:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::It would be one thing if they were just in the crowd; however, they are all seen at the bottom panel, bookmarked by two known Commanders. I think it's safe to say that Oda was stating that they were all commanders. The Pope 14:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Umm Buh, you do know it doesn't matter where they're placed as they'd be just rearranged once their divisions are revealed.Mugiwara Franky 15:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Unknowns Be careful, if their not identified it doesn't mean Oda has a name for them. There have been cases in the past where Oda didn't name characters at all. One-Winged Hawk 18:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Clutter The template is getting pretty big and pretty messy. Should the allies have their own template, or be emitted altogether, or just stay there? Also, should the Division commanders have their own sections and any other members be placed in another? The Pope 02:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :The template is okay to a certain point. The unknowns, especially the allies, kinda have a little problem as their names may never be revealed. For the unknown division commanders, it maybe too soon to take them out. For the unknown allies, I'm not sure. :For a division between the commanders and regular crew members, its a bit too soon to make such a division. So far, most of the identified pirates are commanders and the number of regulars is too little warrant their own section.Mugiwara Franky 09:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Allies Some of the unknown allies have just been named ? Please insert the reference. Also, I'm sure they were not named in the manga so where does the information come from ? LordRayleigh 17:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ^ This. Also, most of the unknowns were taken out, is there a logical reason to this -- they WERE allies, no? Horologium4 18:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) According to Klobis the reference is Episode 460 credit and Japanese subtitles. But it should be added in the character pages. Unknown people shouldn't be in the gallery. That's a bad habit that has become especially crazy on this template where the number of unknwon allies was greater than the one known. We may not see this characters again so we don't need them. Kdom 19:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Their name's references. Episode's OP credit and captions - see http://transportstreams.org/captions/one-piece/ --Klobis 22:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Episode 468 credit. --Klobis 03:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Klobis, have you been watching the credits of all the anime episodes since the beginning of the battle of Marineford ? If not, they may be unknown captains whose names were given before. LordRayleigh 16:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Episode 470 credit. Palms=Panda guy. --Klobis 11:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Episode 472 credit. --Klobis 03:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC)